


The Golden Rule

by n_nami



Series: Golden Rule 'verse [7]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, aomine being insecure, past AoKuro, schmoopy porny fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:36:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4180104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n_nami/pseuds/n_nami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since they got together, Aomine has been happier than he ever imagined. With their past still prominent in his mind, he sometimes wonders if he deserves this second chance with Kuroko - and Kagami, obviously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Golden Rule

**Author's Note:**

> The 'verse's title explanation.

Fingers are running through the hair at the nape of his neck, playing, caressing, distracting.

“Oi, Tetsu, can I ask you something?”

Tetsuya looks up from his textbook and cranes his head at Daiki, who sits on the couch behind him. “Is it urgent? Because I'd like to finish studying this first, if that's alright with you.”

Daiki stays quiet for a few moments before he cracks a smile and retrieves his hand to continue playing his video game. “No, sure. What are you studying anyway?”

“Roles of individuals within groups and group dynamics,” Tetsuya answers. “For sociology class.”

Daiki hums. “Sounds boring.”

“In fact, it's very interesting. You learn a lot about how people think and why they do certain things.”

“I guess,” Daiki shrugs and keeps playing his game. They revert to the comfortable silence from before.

It's just a regular Tuesday afternoon, which they usually spend on the couch waiting for Taiga to come home from the fire station. Daiki plays a game or browses through a magazine, Tetsuya reads a book or finishes homework and studies since it's a short day for both of them at the university and at the police academy. Tuesdays are comfortable, calm afternoons and evenings, ever since the three of them started dating. He and Daiki never need to talk much to understand each other these days, and Tetsuya feels content just being with him like this. He enjoys being with Taiga, too, or being with both of them, but when it's just Daiki and him, there's a quiet understanding and no bickering and roaring laughter and just... a different kind of peace and comfort.

So Tetsuya leans back against the couch, tilts his head against Daiki's knee and continues studying.

Above him, Daiki huffs with amusement and a smile on his face that Tetsuya doesn't need to see to know it's there.

By the time he closes the book and puts it aside, Daiki has finished the basketball game on-screen and puts his controller aside.

“What did you want to ask me?” Tetsuya picks up where they left off, but remains sitting on the floor, his chin resting on Daiki's thigh.

Daiki looks a bit sheepish when he scratches the back of his neck with his eyes averted. “I was just wondering sometimes, so I wanted to ask you... how I deserved this, you know, getting a second chance from you.”

“Isn't it obvious?” Tetsuya smiles at him, soothing him. Daiki seems nervous and fidgety, like he's asking something that he had to work himself up to.

“No, not really,” Daiki sighs.

“I like you,” Tetsuya states the obvious. “That's why.”

“But I don't understand. I hurt you, back in middle school. I was such a jerk to you. Why do you even trust me not to hurt you again?”

Tetsuya takes in his troubled expression, his worried eyes, the tension around his mouth, and feels his heart ache for Daiki. With a quiet sigh, he explains, “Because you care. You're asking yourself all these things, instead of taking me for granted like you did when we were kids. If you ask me, we both grew up. I'm not so naive as to think that life and what it throws at us will be easy to tackle. But you're not as naive as you were five years ago, either.”

“But,” Daiki bites his bottom lip. “It's not like I could guarantee... what if I mess up again?”

“Then we'll have Taiga to calm the waves and keep us grounded, this time around. It's as simple as that.”

Daiki's hand wraps around his neck, strokes over his hair, down to his shoulder blades, slow and thoughtful, the touch sending warm shudders up and down Tetsuya's spine.

It's quiet for a while, and Tetsuya enjoys the pleasant ministrations, closes his eyes and wallows in the comfort they give him.

“Tetsu, for what it's worth, I want you to know... I don't ever want to hurt you again.”

Tetsuya looks up at Daiki again, then gets to his feet and slides into his lap, wraps both arms around Daiki's shoulders, hugs him tight. “I know.”

“I love you,” Daiki adds in a whisper that Tetsuya is sure wasn't supposed to be one. His hand comes up to cup Tetsuya's cheek, his thumb stroking over his cheek bone. “And I still think I don't deserve this for what I did to you. Sometimes I think I don't deserve to feel this happy with you and Taiga.”

“And I love you because I know your usual tough acting is just the mask you hide these feelings behind,” Tetsuya smiles knowingly before he kisses Daiki, slow and sensual. “Making mistakes doesn't mean you can't make amends for them. Don't think that Taiga and I won't mess up or make mistakes in the future, either. But we'll work them out together.”

Daiki huffs, a tiny smile spreading on his lips. “You make it sound so easy.”

“I'm not saying it will be that easy. But please, don't work yourself up too much about the past, okay? It's the here and now we live for. And we're lucky to have found back to each other through fate and whatnot, and maybe we should just be happy for that.”

“Now you're just being cheesy,” Daiki tsks, only half serious.

Tetsuya smiles. “You started to talk about feelings,” he says and leans his forehead against Daiki's, feels Daiki's hands slide to the small of his back and pull him closer.

“And see what it got me,” Daiki's eyelids drop as he gives Tetsuya a sultry look, punctuating his statement with a quick roll of his pelvis against Tetsuya's.

With a smirk, Tetsuya grinds down to tease him. “So we're okay?”

“Hmm, yes. Now I'm kinda horny, though,” Daiki mock-complains, then grins.

“Taiga isn't home from work yet,” Tetsuya reminds him with a raised eyebrow. 

“So? We could at least get started, he'll be here any minute,” Daiki whines.

“But you wouldn't want this either, don't you?” Tetsuya challenges him.

“What do you mean?”

“To come home to find Taiga and me on the couch, having sex without you. It's the golden rule, Daiki.”

Daiki grins lopsided at him. “'It's okay, if it's in a threeway?'”

Tetsuya rolls his eyes, but can't help but chuckle. “No. What you don't want to have done to you, you don't do to others. We don't have an agreement yet, about how to deal with these situations where two of us want to have sex without the third one present. But wouldn't you feel excluded if you saw Taiga and me without you?”

Daiki sighs, gives it some thought. “I guess you have a point.”

Tetsuya smiles. “Exactly. So this is all we're gonna do for now.”

With that, he leans in and seals his lips over Daiki's, kisses him until his lips are slack and opening willingly, slips his tongue between Daiki's lips to tease the sensitive inside of his lips, nips at his mouth until he feels the bulge of Daiki's erection against his own, until Daiki is short of breath. They're both panting when Tetsuya eventually pulls back to take in the mess he made of Daiki, takes in the dilated pupils within those beautiful dark blue irises, takes in the messy blue hair that he had run his hands through a couple times, takes in the flush on Daiki's dark skin and can't help but kiss him again.

“I'm home!” Taiga's voice sounds from the genkan, and Tetsuya feels a smile reflexively working its way onto his lips, feels how Daiki smiles against his lips immediately, too.

Tetsuya stops after another moment to say, “Welcome back!”, as does Daiki, without breaking eye contact with Tetsuya once.

Mischief is shining in Daiki's eyes, the best kind. Hunger, too, a suggestive dark look that makes Tetsuya shiver with anticipation. He runs his thumb over Daiki's swollen bottom lip and nods.

Tetsuya gets up from Daiki's lap, and Daiki takes his hand before they both walk over to the genkan, wrap themselves around Taiga, kiss him senseless, and drag him off to the bedroom.

“What's gotten into you guys?” Taiga laughs when he ends up shirtless on their bed within a minute of walking through the door.

“I had to teach Daiki the golden rule,” Tetsuya says, serious.

“What, that 'It's okay, if it's in a threeway'?” Taiga asks confused.

Tetsuya can't help but laugh and shake his head. “I swear, you two...”

Daiki snorts. “And I found out that talking about feelings makes me horny.”

“You gotta explain that one to me later,” Taiga chuckles with a brilliant smile, one that makes Tetsuya all mushy inside. “But first, I'd really like to get you off.”

Daiki groans and turns to Tetsuya with a grin. “I think we can do that.”

Tetsuya smiles and reaches forward to get Daiki undressed.

***

Afterwards, Tetsuya finds himself in the middle of the bed, streaks of Daiki's come over his chest and his hand sticky with Taiga's. Daiki lies beside him on his back, catching his breath, his hand running idly through his hair. Taiga is like a furnace, curled into Tetsuya's side, a lazy smile on his lips, his upper leg thrown over Tetsuya's. The room reeks of sex and lube, but he's too happy and content to mind.

“Sex is pretty messy with three guys,” Tetsuya states amused, smiles at his boyfriends' simultaneous snorts.

Taiga nuzzles his shoulder with his nose and kisses the skin there. When Tetsuya looks over, he finds Taiga smiling a tired and satisfied smile at him, red eyes shimmering with affection. “So,” he starts, “What was that earlier, about 'the golden rule'?”

“Well first, you are both idiots,” Tetsuya teases them and ignores Daiki's protest. “It's always gay within our threeway, not that I know why both of you jumped to that particular conclusion.”

“It's a saying in English,” Taiga yawns and looks absolutely adorable. “What did you mean, then?”

“I meant that you don't do to others what you don't want to have done to yourself. Daiki and I had a discussion earlier. We were on the couch and making out and he suggested having sex. I said, not without you, since we haven't discussed that yet.”

Daiki sighs. “And when he asked if I'd be okay with you two having sex without me, I said he has a point, and so we decided to wait for you.”

Tetsuya adds, “He's still a bit insecure about being with us.”

“Oi, Tetsu, tattletale,” Daiki scolds him without venom, poking his side and hitting his ticklish spot.

Tetsuya chuckles and moves out of Daiki's reach, presses himself closer to Taiga. “We should be honest with each other, though.”

Daiki groans and flops back onto the mattress. “Okay, _fine_. I was having doubts about deserving a second chance with Tetsu earlier.”

Taiga's eyes shifted from Tetsuya to Daiki and back all through their little exchange, and now that he takes a deep breath and starts to talk, they're sparkling with determination. “Of course you do. We love you, remember?”

“My words exactly,” Tetsuya adds with a proud smile at Taiga.

Daiki blushes and turns his head away from them. “Yeah, yeah,” he mutters.

That's when Taiga untangles their bodies to climb over Tetsuya to Daiki's side of the bed. Without further explanation, Taiga wraps Daiki in his arms and pulls him close, and when Daiki doesn't even fight or mock-complain, it says a thing or two. Tetsuya swallows around the sudden lump in his throat.

Over Daiki's shoulder, Taiga makes eye contact with Tetsuya. “And if we're being honest right now – I don't have a problem if you want to fuck when I'm not around. I'll have to go to a training trip next month which will last five days, and I'd never ask you to not have sex with each other during that week.”

Daiki pulls back and smirks at him. “Even if I write to you beforehand what exactly I plan on doing to Tetsu? So you can make suggestions if you want?”

“Especially then,” Taiga grins right back and leans down to kiss Daiki. 

Tetsuya can't help but grin, too. “Then it's fine with me as well. But if you exclusively have sex with each other all the time without involving me, then let me tell you now, I'll be pissed.”

“Aw, Tetsu,” Daiki reaches over, trails his hand over Tetsuya's nipple, teases it with his thumb and index finger. “Sex with both of you is way too much fun. Sex with just one of you will always just be a meager replacement.”

“Yeah, what he said,” Taiga agrees, then runs his hand down Daiki's arm, to tease Tetsuya's other nipple.

“Stop it,” Tetsuya rolls out from under their hands with a quiet laugh. “I'm oversensitive. And I've got your come all over me, so if you excuse me, I'm going to get cleaned up.”

Taiga grins over his shoulder at him.

“Tai,” is the last thing he hears Daiki say in a quiet, fond tone, meant to get Taiga's attention, and smiles to himself as he leaves the room.

When Tetsuya returns to the bedroom five minutes later, it's to Taiga kneeling between Daiki's legs, both of them groaning without holding back, exchanging heated kisses and rutting their groins against one another's, Daiki's hand stroking their dicks between their bellies.

He sits down on the bed, leans against the headboard, wraps his hand around his twitching cock and enjoys the show.


End file.
